Fly With Me: Link Joker
by SailorStar9
Summary: The third book of the 'Fly With Me' saga, aka the Link Joker arc. And yes, Kai is still Reversed, sort of, since he's faking it, and *not* for the reason in cannon. This fic is done, guys! Stay tuned for Fly With Me: Legion Mate.
1. Prologue: Introducing Ishida Naoki

SailorStar9: And so, here begins the third book of the 'Fly With Me' saga. (Sighs) For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Prologue: Introducing Ishida Naoki

* * *

"Ishida..." Aichi ran out of Card Capital after Naoki fled out, but not before purchasing the Narukami trial deck. "I wonder if I made him mad."

"Yo, Aichi." Kai greeted, the Hitsue High group behind him.

"Kai, guys." Aichi blinked.

* * *

"So you had your first cardfight with someone from the same high school." Miwa noted amusedly, after Aichi related what had occurred.

"But I got caught up with it and won." Aichi sighed.

"Nah, you went plenty easy on that hot-blooded kid, Aichi." Christopher assured.

"'Cause no matter how many times you told him, he kept calling his cards, even the ones he could've used for guarding." Lee added.

"Like a certain someone I won't mention." Ami teased, Miwa and Izaki sending knowing looks at Morikawa.

"What're you looking at?" Morikawa muttered.

"Beginners have a tendency to devote themselves to attacking." Ali remarked. "That type's not popular with the ladies."

"As if you're the popular one." Morikawa snorted.

"Don't you know how many girlfriends I have?" Ali fired back.

"You can't find a fellow Vanguard player in a good school like Miyaji Academy?" Izaki cut in before Morikawa and Ali fought.

"Nope, it's a school that focuses on preparing for college." Aichi explained. "Besides, there aren't any kids who are interested."

"I see." Miwa noted. "We're got a Vanguard boom at school. Wanna transfer over?"

"Thank you, but..." Aichi started. "Kai?" he blinked when Kai stood up.

"If he bought a deck on his way out, that means he's interested in Vanguard." Kai reasoned.

"I see..." Aichi nodded.

"Get your act together." Kai chided. "You're a leader, remember?"

"That's..." Aichi mused. "But if Ishida is interested in Vanguard, I've got to reach out to him. Thank you, Kai."

"Jeez..." Kai sighed. "You're a different person from when you fight."

"You're a nice guy, Kai." Miwa teased.

"He would've realized it even if I hadn't said anything." Kai defended.

"But you felt the need to say it." Ami finished his end-thought. "Before I forget," she dug into her book-bag. "Christ, here." she slid over a CD case over to the younger boy. "My part is done."

"That's fast." Christopher gaped.

"It's a large file, even for CD-ROM." Ami explained. "So, you'll have to unzip the file."

"Will do." Christopher nodded.

"That's not it." Kai corrected, leading Miwa and Ami out. "It's just... seeing him sitting there at a loss, it slipped out. Even though, he's already pretty strong..."

"Inferiority complex!" Ami suddenly stabbed him on the side with a hand knife. "Begone!"

"Ow..." Miwa winced, seeing the discomfort Kai was obviously under, said brunette was shooting a glare at his girlfriend. "That's got to hurt..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. The Cardfight Club's Fifth Member

SailorStar9: After getting the prologue out, this is Chapter 1 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 1: The Cardfight Club's Fifth Member

* * *

"You turned him down?" Miwa exclaimed in surprised after Misaki informed the group that she had rejected Aichi's invite to the cardfight club.

"I have to work here at the shop." Misaki replied.

"If that's the case, you've got this guy to help out." Izaki reasoned, indicating Miwa.

"That's right." Miwa agreed. "Though I'd only be an assistant to the sub-manager. Right?"

"What are you talking about?" Misaki asked. "This is my family's shop. "If I'm able to work, it only makes sense that I work."

"Yeah, true." Miwa agreed. "But since you go to the same school as Aichi, you oughta be in the same club."

"That's right." Izaki concurred.

"I've already made up my mind." Misaki insisted. "Besides, it looks like Aichi already got new friends."

"But still, what a waste." Izaki sighed.

"Hey, Miwa, Izaki!" Morikawa called the two over. "Get over here and fight the great Katsumi."

"Yeah, yeah..." Izaki muttered.

"We're on our way." Miwa relented.

"Is that a new deck?" Shin peered over the counter after the two boys headed over to the dueling tables. "So you've finally made a new deck for yourself, Misaki? You're racing through the blossom of youth with Vanguard beside you. I envy you! I sure do."

"Manager, just how old are you?" Ami sweatdropped. "You aren't really straightforward with your feelings, are you, Misaki?" she turned to the other girl at the cashier. "'Why did you invite Kourin to join before me?'" she grinned knowingly, spelling out Misaki's thoughts perfectly. "'Even though we're on the same team that won both the Nationals and VF Circuit and you've known me much longer than her?'"

"That's not what I was thinking." Misaki protested.

"Men," Ami rested her head on her palm. "They sure are hopeless without us females around."

* * *

Two days later in Card Capital...

"The American Football Club challenged the Cardfight Club?" Morikawa echoed after Aichi informed the group about the challenge issued by the rugby team the previous day.

"I won the fight with them, so all's well that ends well." Aichi explained.

"But it means the Student Council doesn't think much of the Cardfight Club." Kai reasoned.

"Have they accepted you guys as an official club?" Miwa asked.

"Not yet." Aichi replied. "We need at least five people, and right now, we only have four."

"So, you're one person short." Izaki noted.

"But if you don't hurry up and get another person..." Kamui urged. "Won't the Student Council challenge you again or plot against you?"

"Yeah, except the condition for joining the club is beating one of the members." Aichi related. "Kourin is so strong that even the ones who are her fans keep giving up, one after another. And if that can't be helped, recently, students aren't taking our invitation fliers."

"It seems word of the Student Council's disapproval has spread through the student body." Kai concluded.

"They're probably worried about getting a black mark on their record." Miwa guessed. "Or are keeping their distance because they wanna have a decent school life."

"There's only one thing to do." Morikawa declared. "Morikawa Katsumi, a man's man, will transfer to your school and join the Vanguard Club."

"Really, Morikawa?" Ami deathpanned. "Remind me again what was your score for your last World History test?"

"Er..." Morikawa started.

"Your test scores make getting into that school impossible." Izaki sighed.

"It's possible, as long as I have love for Kourin!" Morikawa snapped.

"Don't make me tranquilize you _again_ , Morikawa." Ami threatened.

"Don't tell me you brought your syringes..." Izaki looked warily at the older girl.

"If only I went to the same school..." Kamui growled.

"You're still in middle school." Miwa reminded.

"Are you gonna give up?" Kai asked.

"No, I'm definitely going to make the club official." Aichi declared.

"Welcome back, Misaki." Shin greeted his niece.

"I'm back." Misaki returned.

"Misaki." Aichi called. "Let me ask you once more. Won't you join the Cardfight Club? I want you in the club."

"If it's the shop you're worried about, there's no need." Shin assured. "The sub-manager and I have things well in hand here."

"Please Misaki." Aichi pleaded. "Let's fight together again."

"Huh?" Kourin entered the shop before Misaki could answer.

"Kourin!" Morikawa gushed.

"Cut it out!" Izaki warned.

"Blocked." Renji and Eiji moved in.

"BL, yo!" Eiji agreed.

"Kourin," Ami nodded at the blond. "Where are Suiko and Rekka?"

"In school." Kourin replied.

"Takuto's idea?" Ami guessed.

"Yes." Kourin nodded.

"Figures..." Ami shook her head.

"Aichi," Kourin turned to her objective. "You came here to invite her, didn't you? A club isn't something you're persuaded to join. We don't need anybody who's not serious about it."

"You're saying I'm not serious?" Misaki fired back.

"Are you saying you seriously want to join?" Kourin retorted.

"I never said I wanted to join..." Misaki admitted.

"Oh dear..." Ami sighed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. Drama at the School Festival

SailorStar9: With Chapter 1 uploaded, this is Chapter 2 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami, Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 2: Drama at the School Festival

* * *

After the Miyaji vs. Hitsue intramural match...

Kai strolled into the empty music classroom where Ami was seated by the standing harp, practicing her musical piece for the school's Music Festival.

"What's wrong?" Ami stilled her fingers, in the midst of the 'Lala no Komori Uta'.

"Nothing." Kai sat on the raised platform in front of the classroom.

"Toshiki..." Ami warned.

"I said it's nothing." Kai insisted. "Just... continue."

Ami just sighed and continued where she left off. "Did the intramural match against Miyaji end?" she questioned.

"Yeah." Kai was absently shuffling his deck.

"And..." Ami prompted.

"Miyaji won." Kai answered. "During the last match-up, I realized... just how far Aichi has gotten in the past year. He and Ren... they're already catching up to me and I'm still..."

"Toshiki..." Ami removed herself from the string instrument and knelt behind her lover, her arms encircling his neck as she pulled him into a loose hug. "Have you forgotten, what you told me back then when you rejected Psyqualia: that you'll rather trust your own strength and not have an external power as a fallback? I've said this before; the four of you have your own roles. As long as you fulfill your duties, everything will be alright."

"That's..." Kai turned to face her.

"I warned you to let go of that 'Blood Knight' mentality of yours before." Ami reminded. "The four of you act as a balance to each other; just stop comparing yourself to Aichi and Ren. Leon's your counterpart, not them."

* * *

At Card Capital some time later...

"Misaki is going to be in a play at the school festival?" Shin echoed after Yotsue Akari informed him of the sudden change in plans.

"She has practice, so said she'd be coming home late for a while." Akari picked up Sub-manager.

"Misaki's first time on stage..." Shin gushed and pulled out his camera. "Misaki's proud moment! The first page of her adolescence! I have to catch the moment on film!"

"Suppose so..." Akari mused.

"Manager, your face is red." Ami deathpanned.

"Onii-san's school festival, you say?" Kamui asked, he, Izaki, Morikawa and Miwa were instantly at the counter.

"That's neat." Miwa agreed. "That sounds like fun. Right, you two?" he cast a side look at the couple behind them.

"Sure..." Kai concurred.

"Well, that's the reaction I expect him to have." Miwa laughed.

"Who cares about Kai?" Morikawa complained. "If Aichi and the others are gonna put on a play, then of course Kourin is gonna be up on stage, too."

"That's the reaction I expect you to have." Izaki chuckled.

"Kourin!" Morikawa sang.

"One of these days, I'm _really_ going to have to come up with a sedative formula strong enough to put him down." Ami muttered.

"Good luck on that." Kai remarked. "Do you want to..." he turned from his deck to his girlfriend.

"Considering over half our dates keep ending up with you Cardfighting someone..." Ami grinned.

* * *

On the day of the festival...

"I got a program." Kamui ran up to the Hitsue high school trio. "It says onii-san's play starts at 2:00. Where's Manager and Loser-umi?"

"Knowing them..." Ami trailed. "Probably... already in the performance hall?"

"Yeah..." Miwa nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the performance hall...

"This backdrop..." Ami sweatdropped when the headlights turned on to reveal a bamboo forest background. "Don't tell me..."

* * *

On stage...

"Long, long ago, lived a Little Sage, Marron." Komoi started the narration.

"What's that glowing bamboo?" Aichi entered the stage.

"When Marron splits the glowing bamboo, the beautiful CEO Amaterasu of all things, is born." Komoi continued. "Amaterasu was raised beautifully. But one day, tragedy strikes."

* * *

"I think I know where this is going..." Ami's sweatdrop got bigger.

"Isn't this..." Kamui turned back to the older girl.

"Legend of the Bamboo Cutter, yes." Ami sighed.

"Only with Vanguard characters, huh?" Miwa chuckled.

* * *

On stage...

"I'm Vowing Sword Dragon!" Ishida burst out from the other side of the stage. "I'm taking Amaterasu with me."

"Amaterasu!" Aichi called out.

"Amaterasu is shut inside the Celestial Rock Cave." Komoi narrated. "Will the hero that appears to save her actually appear to save her?"

* * *

"Stay tuned for Act 2?" Ami guessed.

"What's happening?" Kai asked, when Ishida accidentally demolished the play backdrop.

"This isn't part of the show, is it?" Miwa wondered.

"I'm getting serious déjà vu vibes here..." Ami muttered worriedly. "Remember the _last_ play the three of us were in?"

"Seriously?" Miwa echoed.

"Who cares about this?" Morikawa whined. "Where's Kourin? If I don't get to see Kourin, there was no point in coming."

"Good to see some people have their priorities straight..." Ami muttered.

* * *

"Are you okay, Amaterasu?" Kourin appeared.

"Thank you for your patience." Komoi declared. "The hero, King of Knights, Alfred, is here. We've reached the climax at last. Alfred's battle is going to begin."

"The dragon you're supposed to fight can't come out anymore." Misaki stated. "What should we do?"

"No problem." Kourin assured. "The true enemy that I'm going to fight is over there!" she pointed her sword to the back of the hall.

* * *

The spotlight then turned on, revealing Daigo and his assistant.

* * *

"Daigo!?" Komoi stammered. "The genuine legendary fighter, Daigo, is here."

"Daigo?" even Aichi was surprised.

* * *

"I don't even _want_ to know how this could've happened." Ami shook her head.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	4. Legendary School Festival

SailorStar9: With Chapter 2 uploaded, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami, Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 3: Legendary School Festival

* * *

"That's the genuine Daigo." Mai gasped.

"What's he doing here?" Emi wondered.

* * *

"Hi,=." walking down the aisle, Daigo greeted Kamui.

"Hello..." Kamui returned.

"Have you met him?" Miwa asked.

"Once, a while back." Kamui replied.

"So, that's Daigo." Kai noted.

"You have that look on your face, Toshiki." Ami warned.

"What look?" Kai turned to his girlfriend.

"The 'I wanna fight Daigo' look." Miwa supplied.

"Do I?" Kai wondered. "I suppose I do."

* * *

"Nice to see you." Daigo winked at Misaki on stage.

"So, you're Daigo, the one who ordered the dragon to kidnap Amaterasu, huh?" Kourin glared.

"I guess there is no point in denying it now." Daigo played along. "That's right. I'm your opponent. I'll tell you one thing: you can't take me down with a sword. If you want a showdown with me, it'll have to be a Vanguard Cardfight." he brought out his deck.

"Stand back, Amaterasu." Kourin removed her helmet. "I swear I'll win, then save you." she pulled off her cape.

"I believe in you, Alfred." Misaki declared.

* * *

"And cue the fangirls." Ami muttered, the unison squeal from said fangirls erupted from the back of the hall.

"Bad experience?" Miwa chuckled.

"Don't remind me." Ami shivered.

"Nonetheless," Miwa focused on the pending Cardfight on stage. "Never thought I'd get to see Daigo fight at Miyaji's school festival."

"I'm looking forward to it." Kai noted.

* * *

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany." Kourin summoned her unit.

"Starting Legend, Ambrosius." Daigo's unit appeared.

"At last, the battle between Alfred and Daigo has began." Komoi went back to his announcer role, Emi and Mai bringing out an enlarged version of the dueling desk for the audience's convenience.

"I go first." Daigo took his turn. "Draw. I ride Regret Jewel Knight, Urien. Ambrosius moves."

"Draw." Kourin took her turn. "I ride Jewel Knight, Prizmy. Tiffany moves back. I call Shellie. With a boost from Tiffany, Prizmy attacks."

"No guard." Daigo declared.

"Check." Kourin drew a card. "Critical trigger."

"Alfred attacks first, doing three damage to the opponent, Daigo." Komoi announced.

"You got me." Daigo admitted. "That's Ultra-rare for you. I think I'll be in big trouble if I don't stay focused."

"As always, you're the least focused person I know." Kourin sighed. "And as always, you appear in unexpected places. Why did you show up in front of me today? It can't be a coincidence."

"Well, I'm Daigo." Daigo just smiled. "It's my turn. Draw. I ride Battle Flag Knight, Constance. Call. I attack Shellie."

"Guard." Kourin defended.

"Constance attacks." Daigo continued. "Superior call, Rendgal. Rendgal boosts Olwen."

"Shellie attacks." Kourin went on the offensive. "Sybill."

"Guard." Daigo fended.

"Tracie." Kourin continued her attack.

"Stand and draw." Daigo took his turn. "Pure, proud knight, I ride White Dragon Knight, Pendragon. Pendragon's skill. Pendragon gets +5000 power. Gordon attacks Sybill."

"Guard." Kourin defended.

"Go Pendragon." Daigo had his Grade 3 go on the offensive.

"No guard." Kourin declared.

"Twin drive. First check." Daigo drew two cards. "Second check. I got a heal trigger."

"I'm not surprised." Komoi interjected. "Strength in drawing is the mark of a strong player. He heals 1 point of damage, and the power goes to Olwen, who's going to attack next."

* * *

"Komoi, which side are you on?" Ami wondered.

"He's enjoying this a little too much..." Miwa sweatdropped.

* * *

"Olwen attacks." Daigo went on the offensive.

"Alfred was so close to winning." Komoi declared. "But victory's been snatched away by the enormous power of the strong and evil Daigo, who's after Amaterasu. Now Alfred's in a major pinch."

"Win." Misaki stepped into the spotlight. "Win, Alfred. I'm with you. We're all with you."

"I swear I'll win this, Amaterasu." Kourin assured. "Stand and draw. The unchanging light of determination shines longer than eternity. Lead me. I ride Leading Jewel Knight, Salome! Shellie moves. I call Palamedes. Tiffany moves to the Soul. Tracie and Prizmy both get +3000 power. Salome's Especial Counterblast. Superior call. Palamedes attacks."

"No guard." Daigo declared.

"Salome attacks with a boost from Shellie." Kourin continued her attack. "Glittering more than gold, sparkling more than the sun, silent torrent of fierce light, now is the time to be unleashed. Limit Break!"

"+2000 power and an extra critical, huh?" Daigo mused. "I guard with Elaine and Govannon."

First check." Kourin drew two cards. "Second check. Critical trigger. I give all the effects to Tracie. With a boost from Prizmy, Tracie attacks."

"With Tracie's skill, the total is a whopping 30000." Komoi declared.

"Flogal, Marron." Daigo fended with two shields. "Gordon." he intercepted. "Didn't quite turn out like a fairy tale, huh? That's too bad."

"No, I'm not done yet." Kourin stood firm.

"That's what I like to hear." Daigo grinned. "You never know what kind of miracle can happen. That's what makes Vanguard so much fun. Stand and draw. Pendragon's Limit Break! I look at the top five cards of my deck, choose a Grade 3 Royal Paladin and perform a superior ride. From the absolutely beautiful, sacred world, swoop down with luminous wings. Sanctuary Guard Dragon! Skill activated. I put one card from my hand into the Drop Zone and superior call Rendgal. Sanctuary Guard Dragon's Limit Break! It gets +3000 power for every Grade 1 or lower Royal Paladins present. Rendgal attacks."

"I guard with Rachelle." Kourin fended.

"With a boost from Ambrosius, Sanctuary Guard Dragon." Daigo went on the offensive.

"No guard." Kourin declared.

"Twin drive check." Daigo drew two cards. "First check. Second check. Sanctuary Sunshine. I'm the winner." he cheered after Kourin drew no heal triggers.

* * *

"How does this fit into the play?" Izaki wondered.

"What's the fate of the princess?" Miwa asked.

"I think that's moot point, guys." Ami giggled.

* * *

"I'm your next opponent." Misaki stepped up.

* * *

"Well, so much for being a damsel in distress." Ami sweatdropped.

* * *

"What are you saying Amaterasu?" Kourin asked.

"I''ll protect you, Alfred." Misaki declared. "I'll protect all our friends."

"I'll protect them, too." Aichi stepped up, along with Ishida.

"You beat my hero without even getting permission?" Komoi ran up, putting on Magatsu Storm's headgear. "That calls for a showdown with Magatsu Storm."

"You..." Daigo suddenly winced as he stumbled off the stage. "Just when I thought I was about to get the princess... friends, you say? To be beaten by the things I hate, like love, friendship, and the bond between comrades... but you remember this! When the bond between you looks a little frayed around the edges, this evil archenemy will appear before you again." falling back from the spotlight, he jumped off the stage. "Sorry, let me through, okay?" he requested from the girls seated in the front. "Till we meet again." he exited the play once the spotlight was on him.

"Thanks to Alfred and Amaterasu being wonderful comrades, they were victorious against their archenemy, Daigo." Komoi took back the announcer role, as Kourin and Misaki held their joined hands high. "And so, they lived happily ever after. The end."

* * *

"That play makes absolutely _no_ sense." Ami shook her head, after the remaining performances ended.

"I don't think it's supposed to." Kai handed over a blue candy floss to her, the couple walking back.

"I'm officially chucking that memory into my 'Repression Folder'." Ami took a big bite of the candy floss.

"That bad?" Kai wondered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	5. Harmonia Vs Link Joker!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 3 uploaded, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami, Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 4: Harmonia Vs. Link Joker! The Guardians Decide

* * *

At the Vanguard Fight High School Championship...

Leon was watching the Miyagi Academy High match with Jillian and Charlene, recalling the previous conversation he had with Ami.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _You're returning to Cray at a time like this?" Leon was astonished by the abrupt decision from the reborn Queen._

" _Yes." Ami put down her tea cup. "I've already sensed the evil power already bubbling within Aichi's school. I fear not only has Void returned once again, it has also changed its attack plan; that's why I have to return to ascertain if my suspicions rings true."_

" _And if it is indeed true..." Leon pressed._

" _If I do not return in three days, assume the worse and inform the others." Ami instructed. "Awaken my Kamui Robe if you have to."_

* * *

 _This is the fourth day._ Leon mused. _Guess there is no much choice, right, Harmonia-sama?_

* * *

"There you are." Miwa found Kai outside the hall, watching the awards ceremony. "What's up with you all of the sudden?"

"Miwa, I..." Kai started. "Right now, they're too far away from me: Ren and Aichi both." with that, he walked out of the stadium.

"Kai..." Miwa blinked.

Kai was about to exit the sliding door when the ringtone on his flip-phone sounded, indicating a text. Flipping open his cellphone, he read the new message: _All four of us need to meet – Leon._ A second text then showed the address of a hotel with a hotel number.

* * *

The next day...

"Kai, Ren?" Aichi blinked, meeting the two older males outside Leon's hotel room.

"Aichi." Kai greeted.

"Yo." Ren waved.

"The two of you got Leon's message yesterday?" Aichi asked.

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

"I wonder what this is about." Aichi mused.

"Please come in." Charlene opened the door.

"Tea?" Leon offered his guests, once the other three were seated.

"Get straight to the point, Souryu Leon." Kai stated.

"Fine then," Leon replied and related what he and Ami had discussed four days earlier.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Planet Cray...

Harmonia frowned as Link Joker manifested from the sky in a falling meteor of seething darkness.

"Harmonia, I've come for you." Link Joker, taking the form of a darkness flame with red, burning eyes, declared and reignited the darkness wound she had received from Void previously with a blast of darkness energy. "I've waited quite a while for this day. It's foolish of you to face me alone without your Guardians, Harmonia." Link Joker had now taken on Takuto's form. "Now come with me, I require your power to make Cray and Earth my own."

"Cray and Earth have been protected, developed and inherited by its people." Harmonia countered. "No matter what happens to me, I shall not give them to you." she ignited her Cosmo in response.

"Impressive, Harmonia." Link Joker Takuto praised, seeing the rainbow-colored aura outlining the Goddess' form. "Wonderful. That fragrant Cosmo of light, that is what I desire." closing his fist, he expanded the darkness power outwards to engulf Harmonia's body. "Does it hurt?" he mocked. "If you force your Cosmo to burn right now, it will mix with the power of darkness and burst. You cannot escape me now." he closed in on Harmonia.

 _I already know I can't win this._ Harmonia tightened her grip on the Justice Star staff. _But at the very least..._ her eyes hardened and she sent a burst of Cosmo to the Justice Star orb at the top of the staff. Ignoring the burning pain as the darkness wound expanded all over her body, she shattered the crystal into seven shards. _Go!_ She sent four of the crystal fragments to Earth. _To the four of them!_

"I have no idea why you would do such a thing." Link Joker Takuto taunted, Harmonia gathering the remaining three jewel shards. "But it's useless. Stop." he warned, Harmonia turning a glare at him. "Anger ill effects your Cosmo. Stop resisting and vanish into the darkness." both his hands closed around Harmonia who ignited her Cosmo in response and rapidly expanded the darkness that covered her body.

 _I'm leaving the rest to you guys._ Harmonia sent a silent prayer to the four Guardians on Earth before she disappeared in a wisp of darkness.

"My objective has been completed." Link Joker Takuto laughed, his target was achieved. "Harmonia no longer exists. It's finally done."

* * *

In Leon's hotel room...

All four Guardians sucked in a breath when they sensed the sudden blast of Cosmo from Harmonia, before her aura completely vanished.

"Has Harmonia-sama lost?" Leon wondered.

"This..." Aichi blinked when a shard of the Justice Star appeared in front of him. "Guys..." he turned to the others, a crystal fragment appearing before each of them. He then winced when the shard entered his body.

"Harmonia-sama's Will." Leon concluded after the crystal fragment entered his body as with the rest. "Then it's decided." he looked at his fellow Guardians. "We awaken Harmonia-sama's Kamui Robe and keep an eye on any developments."

"Yeah." Kai nodded in agreement.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	6. Mystery Dragon

SailorStar9: With Chapter 4 uploaded, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Akira Itō-sensei respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 5: Mystery Dragon

* * *

"Morning." Miwa greeted Kai, taking his seat in front of the Kagero player. "Ami isn't here." he pointed out, nodding to the empty seat in the middle of the classroom. "Even though she's always here before either of us. Give it to me straight." the blond peered at his best friend. "Is she in trouble?"

"I neither agree nor deny that statement." Kai answered flatly.

"In other words, you know what happened to her, but I'm not privy to know." Miwa translated.

* * *

At Card Capital after school...

"Kourin was absent?" Misaki echoed after Aichi informed her.

"Yes," Aichi nodded. "She didn't come to school at all today."

"Sendou is too worried about it." Komui supplied. "She's just too busy with her work as an idol, I tell you. Takuto could be calling the school right now to let them know."

"I remember she did seem rather really busy when we held the school festival." Misaki agreed.

"That's true, but..." Aichi trailed.

"Aichi," Kai stepped in. "What's bothering you?"

"Before now, Kourin's always contacted us to let us know when she couldn't make it." Aichi replied. "So her absence today without any warning kind of make me worry."

"Is that all?" Kai pressed.

"Well, and also this morning, I had sort of a nightmare." Aichi confessed.

"A nightmare?" Kai echoed.

"I mean, it's not a big deal." Aichi assured. "Naoki, that took a while." he noticed Ishida had entered the shop.

"It took way too long, you would-be juvenile delinquent." Komui retorted.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked, Sub-manager had jumped into her arms.

"Listen, it's useless to designate a place to meet if you're just going to show up whenever you feel like it." Komui snapped.

"You're no good." Ishida droned.

"How am I no good?" Komui demanded. "That's an outrageous thing for you out of all people to say, Ishida."

"I wouldn't be satisfied with you." Ishida added. "I'm looking for a strong opponent."

"What's with him?" Miwa had joined the group at the counter.

"You." Ishida focused on Aichi. "Fight me." he thrust his book-bag to Komui.

"What the heck?" Miwa wondered. "That's pretty much overbearing for a practice match."

"What's wrong, Sendou Aichi?" Ishida barked. "Are you gonna fight me?"

"Sure." Aichi accepted. "Let's do it."

"Be careful, Aichi." Kai warned, already sensing Void's influence. "I sense something's not right about him."

 _Certainly, Naoki isn't his usual self._ Aichi concurred, taking his place at the dueling table. _But I don't want to run away from any fight._

* * *

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Eradicator, Blade Hang Dracokid." Ishida played his card.

"Cheer up Trumpeter." Aichi summoned his unit. "Blade Hang Dracokid? Naoki, you've changed your first Vanguard, huh?"

"I ride Demolition Dragon." Ishida continued.

"I ride Llew." Aichi countered. "I call Marron."

"I ride Vowing Sword Dragon." Ishida summoned his unit.

"Ride." Aichi summoned Alfred. "Call. Alfred."

"I guard with Guld, a perfect guard." Ishida fended.

* * *

"What's that about?" Komui wondered. "Ishida's acting high and mighty, even though it took no time for him to get 5 damage. In the end, he went off half-cooked. Ishida is still Ishida."

"Kid with the glasses, I know how you feel, but you gonna watch without bias." Miwa pointed out. "Sure, he's got 5 damage, but the match doesn't look one-sided from where I'm sitting."

"True." Misaki agreed, stroking Sub-manager. "And Ishida hasn't made any mistakes so far."

"In fact, I'll say it's an evenly-matched fight." Kai stated.

"But it can't be." Komui protested. "Ishida?"

* * *

 _What?_ Aichi wondered. _Certainly I'm fighting Naoki, but it doesn't seem like him._

"You're disappointing me, Sendou Aichi." Ishida taunted. "I was looking for the strongest Vanguard fighter, and this is _his_ ability? Whatever. I'll take down the strongest fighter. That's what I was ordered to do."

* * *

"What?" Miwa echoed. "What'd he just say?"

"'Ordered'?" Kai repeated.

* * *

"Here I go!" Ishida declared. "Final Turn! That voice that echoes in the darkness, whispering for me to beat Sendou Aichi. The ebony flames that burn in the pitch-black darkness. Crossbreak ride. Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon, 'Reverse'!"

"'Crossbreak Ride'?" Aichi echoed.

* * *

"That unit has an ominous aura." Komui observed.

"Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon, 'Reverse'..." Kai frowned. "A unit like this exists?"

"How about about?" Miwa looked at Misaki.

"it's the firs time I've seen it." Misaki admitted.

"A unit that neither of you know..." Miwa mused.

* * *

"Break ride skill." Ishida announced. "My Vanguard gets +10000 power. And I retire one unit of your rear-guard units. On top of that, Limit Break activated. I retire 2 units and get +10000 power. Another Limit Break. And now I get another +10000 power. Bit I sill ain't done. When Vowing Sword Dragon is in the Soul, Eradicator Vowing Dragon, 'Reverse', gets +2000 power. That's a total of 43000. Did you see my crossbreak ride? That's the power of Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon, 'Reverse'. "

* * *

"That's 43000 with just one unit." Misaki was stunned.

"Uh oh, Aichi doesn't have a perfect guard." Miwa winced.

"And that's not all." Kai pointed out. "Look at his rear-guard."

"That's..." Komui gasped. "Homing Eradicator, Rochishin."

* * *

"Every time a rear-guard is retired, Rochishin gets +5000 power." Ishida chuckled. "In other words, with five rear-guards retired, he gets +25000 power."

* * *

"Even the rear-guard has 33000..." Miwa gasped.

"What is that power coming off Naoki?" even Misaki could see the darkness emitting from Ishida.

* * *

 _Ishida Naoki._ Kai mused. _True, at the VF High School Championship preliminaries, I saw how he'd made tremendous strides. But his strength now is clearly different from that time. What in the world happened? Aichi, can you fight him?_

* * *

"Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon, 'Reverse', attacks." Ishida growled, seeing Aichi had ignited the Justice Star crystal shard inside his body.

"No guard." Aichi declared.

"Drive trigger check." Ishida drew two cards. "Rochishin attacks." he continued, after drawing no triggers.

"Guard." Aichi pulled out three shields.

* * *

"Awesome, Aichi." Miwa cheered. "He successfully guarded against that attack."

"His Final Turn failed." Komui was relieved. "Even if he acts differently than usual, Ishida is Ishida."

"But Aichi isn't in good shape, either." Misaki pointed out.

"He successfully guarded against the attack, but now he has zero cards in his hand." Kai agreed. "Moreover, he has zero rear-guards. Will he be able to win it this turn?"

* * *

"Too bad, Sendou Aichi." Ishida mocked. "You managed to block against my attack, but now you can't do anything. What do you think about my strength?"

"You're definitely strong." Aichi admitted. "But I can't afford to lose to you when you're like this, Naoki. I'm going to make you remember the true power of friendship. Even in solitude, only your strong soul, unafraid of any fight, knows true friendship. I ride, Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore. And now, my gathered champions, go to that lonely soul. Limit Break! I superior call from my deck." he summoned Gancelot. "Another card. I call Geraint. One more. I call Marron. And then, Mark. I call Epona." he filled up his rear-guards. "Fellowship Circle. Gancelot attacks with a boost from Epona."

"Intercept." Ishida blocked off the attack.

"Garmore's skill is activated." Aichi was not done. "Epona. Marron boosts."

"No guard." Ishida declared, enabling Aichi to take out the 'Reversed' unit and winning the fight.

"Naoki?" Aichi blinked when Ishida let out a pained scream before falling backwards onto the floor.

* * *

"Ishida!" Komui hurried over with the others.

"Aichi, where are we?" the recovered Ishida sat up, Link Joker's influence was removed from him.

"Card Capital." Komui supplied.

"How?" Ishida blinked. "When did I get here?"

"You don't remember?" Miwa asked.

"You just had a cardfight with Aichi." Misaki stated.

"No, I don't remember." Ishida replied. "But we were talking about going to Card Capital after school, right? And then, I went back to the classroom to get my bag. After that... darn it!" he cursed. "I can't remember."

"If you can't remember, maybe you bumped your head?" Miwa suggested/

"His memories from earlier are gone." Kai picked up the Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon, 'Reverse' card. "This is Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon, 'Reverse'." _the card disappeared?_ He gaped when the card burst into flames and vanished from his hand.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	7. Facing the 'Lock'

SailorStar9: With Chapter 5 uploaded, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 6: Facing the 'Lock'

* * *

That night...

With Harmonia sealed off, Link Joker found his next target, Takuto and proceeded to take over his body.

"Don't tell me..." Takuto was fighting off the possession. "They're coming after me directly."

"This is the beginning of the end." Link Joker informed his vessel, appearing in the glass window. "I'm going to possess you." reaching his hand out, he then took control of Takuto. "Everything you have will be mine. Your position, your precious memories, and..."

"Stop it." Takuto hissed, his mind instantly flashing to the Ultra-rare girls. "I won't let you have them."

"Your precious little Goddess has already lost to me." Link Joker mocked. "What chance do _you_ have?"

* * *

The next day...

Kai was wandering aimlessly, deep in thought. _The way he looked back then... is something horrible trying to happen? Or has it already happened?_ Pulling out his cellphone, he made a call to Leon. "Leon, it's me. Something's happened."

"I see." Leon nodded after Kai related what had occurred to Ishida. "Kai, where are you right now?"

"Before the Tatsunagi branch building." Kai stopped in his footsteps. "If anyone who knows the answer, it'll be him."

"Don't do anything rash, Kai." Leon warned. "There's a possibility that Takuto has already been compromised."

"I have a feeling that might be the case." Kai replied. "Didn't the both of us agree that I'll be the one to enter the enemy's territory?"

"We were actually banking on the effects of the purification ritual from before being still effective." Leon argued. "There's no guarantee that it still is. Kai, don't be stupid; or have you forgotten what happened the _last_ time?"

"Leon, I'm going in." Kai insisted. "I sense Ami's aura inside the building, but it's faint."

"Kai!" Leon shouted down the receiver, only to be greeted by the dial tone. "That hot-headed idiot! Aichi and Ren won't be too happy about this."

* * *

"It's unusual for you to come here." Suiko greeted their unexpected guest.

"Where's Takuto?" Kai exited the elevator.

"He's here." Suiko replied. "This way. You're not going to ask about it? This uniform." she gestured to her sailor uniform. "I like it."

"I couldn't care less." Kai replied.

"A one-woman's man." Suiko mused. "I'm quite envious."

"Welcome, Kai Toshiki." Takuto greeted. "Something wrong?" he asked, the taller male had stopped on the staircase.

"No." Kai continued down.

"Anyway, it's been a long time." Takuto noted. "What can I do for you today?"

"There's something I want to ask you." Kai proceeded his host.

"Please take your time." Suiko made herself scarce.

* * *

"The card he had?" Takuto echoed, leading them to a room of glass walls to talk.

"A card I've never seen before." Kai explained. "And right before my eyes, it vanished without a trace. But that's not all. He lost his memories, too. And the way he acted during the fight; looking at him reminded me of something. It was similar to the sensation of the evil force that Leon once displayed. At the time, he must have been influenced by Cray. You know a lot about Cray, don't you? Do you know anything about this?"

"Your guess is correct." Takuto confirmed. "The entities called Void are trying to envelop the planet Cray in darkness. And they're trying to begin a new way to battle and Harmonia-sama, acting on a hunch, re-entered Cray to fight Void off, only to be utterly defeated and sealed off in the darkness. Without her as a buffer, the phenomenon that happened to Ishida Naoki was only the beginning. The phenomenon that I call 'Reverse'. You lose your own soul and your energy become Void's"

"How does that happen?" Kai pressed.

"It works like this," Takuto explained. "One 'Reverse' fighter challenges a Cardfighter to a battle. And then, if the fighter who was challenged loses, he too becomes a 'Reverse' fighter. Where are you going?" he asked as Kai turned to leave.

"To warn Aichi and the others about this." Kai replied.

"Please wait a moment." Takuto stated. "I'm not done explaining. It's very convenient that you came to me. We need strong fighters." he let his 'Reverse' self take over. "If we succeed here, we'll be able to increase the number of 'Reverse' fighters even faster. For example, Sendou Aichi." he manifested flat screens around them, with Aichi's, Ren's and Leon's pictures reflecting on the screens. "Or Suzumgamori Ren. Even Souryu Leon, or even you, Kai Toshiki."

"You've been 'Reversed' too?" Kai frowned.

"I..." 'Reverse' Takuto chuckled, vanishing the screens. "So annoying." he snorted, the _real_ Takuto was slamming his fist against the glass panel he was trapped in. "Please disappear." he snapped his fingers and scattered the glass window.

"You're not just a regular 'Reverse', are you?" Kai realized, Takuto's reflection vanishing from the reformed glass.

"Right now, I'm an ally of Void." 'Reverse' Takuto answered. "You could also call me an agent or a representative." he fished out his deck. "And Void is searching for the first 'Reverse' fighter, the progenitor from whom everything will begin." he laid his deck on the red translucent panel that served as a dueling table. "And who better than one of the little girl's precious Guardians. Kai Toshiki, you're perfect for the role."

"First 'Reverse' fighter..." Kai echoed.

"Once you're 'Reversed', you'll understand."'Reverse' Takuto bragged. "You'll know how wonderful this state is; how full of bliss."

"I'm not gonna let it happen." Kai readied himself for the pending fight.

"Stand up, Vanguard."

"Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon." Kai summoned his unit.

"Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn." 'Reverse' Takuto summoned his unit.

"What's that unit?" Kai gawked.

"Surprised, are you?" 'Reverse' Takuto laughed. "I don't blame you. This is the first time you've seen this clan, right? And you're not the only one. No one in the world is aware of the existence of this clan yet. Well, no one, except her. Isn't that, right, Harmonia?"

Kai took a look behind 'Reverse' Takuto and sucked in a startled gasp when his eyes took in the Yggdrasil-like giant ash tree that suddenly appeared in a glass panel with an unconscious Ami trapped within its blackened trunk; her upper torso was exposed outside as withered vines that grew from the trunk held her in place.

"So near, yet so far, huh?" Reverse' Takuto mocked, drawing Kai's attention back into the fight. "This entire clan is the avatar of Void. It's an envoy whose purpose is to steal the light from the lives of everything on Cray and Earth. A heretic that comes through the junction of time and dimension. The end of an evolution that inherits a hundred million afternoons and nights and casts away imagination. The destroyer that has attained the ultimate power. It's name is Link Joker. A frozen planet that doesn't know what it means to melt. A scotching planet that spews flames for eternity. A planet with no concept of 'moment' because it's time has stopped. These three planets are the products of destruction by the hands of Link Joker. Or perhaps I should say 'nothingness'? A nothingness that brings on destruction. So targeting Cray and Earth, two planets that are overflowing with life, isn't it logical?"

"Link Joker..." Kai echoed. "The destroyer that has obtained the ultimate power, huh? Interesting. Just how much power is that? You'll have to show me. I ride Red River Dragoon. Strike-dagger moves. Call. Red-river."

'Reverse' Takuto just let the attack through. "I ride Star-vader, Mobius Breath Dragon." he summoned his next unit. Call. It's like I can pluck the thoughts right out of your head." he taunted. "This is what you're thinking; hurry up and show me that clan's characteristics. That way I can get a good idea of the deck and find a way to beat it. Isn't that the gist? I will show you. The only thing is that the power they possess goes beyond what you can imagine. Now, Mobius Breath Dragon's attack hit. I'll show you it's skill. Set target on Hisen. Lock." he completely sealed the rear-guard unit.

"What the..." Kai breathed. "My card's turned over?" he turned back to the dueling table. "What in the world is happening?"

"Turn end."'Reverse' Takuto declared. "Now, it's your turn. This skill continues until the end of your turn. During this time, Hisen stays face down. It can't boost your Vanguard. That's 'lock'. But a unit that's been locked doesn't only lose it's ability to boost. Everything is sealed away. That's right, everything. Link Joker can use this skill to bind every possible unit. I told you it would exceed what you could imagine. And Link Joker doesn't only have an effect on units. Kai Toshiki, before the day is through, I'm going to bind you. It'll break Harmonia once she knows it's _you_ who'd turned."

"Talk's cheap." Kai snorted. "But it's not gonna be easy for you. I ride Dragonic Deathscythe. Counterblast. Mow down that Star-vader Radon. Call. Attack."

"No guard." Reverse' Takuto declared.

"I got a heal trigger." Kai drew a card. "I give the power of Zuitan and heal 1 damage. Even without having Hisen's boost, even with your 'Lock' still in place, Dragonic Deathscythe's power, no, my power won't be bound by that skill. Continue, Zuitan."

"Draw." Reverse' Takuto drew a card. "I give the power of Mobius."

"Turn end." Kai declared.

"Impressive, Kai Toshiki." Reverse' Takuto chuckled. "Even while undergoing baptism by 'Lock', you're able to calmly muster power. Anything just to save her, right? Link Joker, it doesn't matter who you are. No one can escape its shackles. In the name of the accursed gods, twine together the monstrous power at the end of the universe and push open the door of destruction." he played his next card. "Break ride. Twilight Baron! Beast of war from another world, seal the power of all his soldiers. Break ride skill. I give +10000 power to Twilight Baron. And lock! The target is Hisen and Zuitan. I'm just getting started." he chuckled. "From here on out, I'll subject you all of Link Joker's strength and terror. It's such bitter irony, Harmonia." he cast a mocking look at the trapped female. "Long ago, it had been your past self who used the power of the Cosmic Chalice to repel Link Joker and forced it on a long journey to recover its strength. And now, just look at how pitiful you are. I'll have you watch as I personally 'Reverse' one of your most precious people."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	8. Into the Reverse

SailorStar9: With Chapter 6 uploaded, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 7: Into the Reverse

* * *

"The 'Lock' spell seals all of a unit's movements." 'Reverse' Takuto reminded. "I told you that already, right? So your Zuitan can't intercept, either. The only thing you and your units can do is stand by helplessly as we attack. Francium, attack Dragonic Descendant. Francium's skill. How does it feel, not being able to do anything right now?" he mocked. "When a unit is spellbound, it's as if the fighter's own hands and legs are tied. In other words, 'Lock' also has you under its spell. Twilight Baron, attack with a boost from Unicorn. Kai Toshiki, you're about to get another taste of pain from Link Joker's spell. Limit Break!"

"Perfect guard with Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld." Kai pulled out a shield.

"Krypton attacks with a boost from Fermium."'Reverse' Takuto continued his attack.

"Pollux." Kai shielded.

'Reverse' Takuto just chuckled and used his power to transport Kai to the Link-Joker-infested Cray.

* * *

In spirit form, Kai found himself a wordless spectator as he watched the giant eye that represented Link Joker descend from the darkened skies. _I feel it. This overwhelming power is coming from there._ His eyes widened when a streak of rainbow-colored light shot between the giant eye and Cray's land.

"Link Joker!" Queen Isis stood on a large piece of falling rock, her aura brimming as she held the Cosmic Chalice in both hands. "I will not allow you to lay a hand on this planet!" she held up the Sacred Cup at her enemy. "Misopetha Menos!" she cast the large-scale light beam.

Kai shielded his eyes from the burst of light, as a huge ritual circle formed underneath Link Joker, before splitting into three similar ritual circles. Link Joker, now trapped within the center of the circles was helpless as streaks of rainbow-colored light shot towards it. Now restrained in an orb of light, a long, twining chain completed the banishment ritual and Link Joker was shot into space within a pillar of light.

* * *

"You witnessed it's strong presence, didn't you?"'Reverse' Takuto brought Kai back. "Now that you're locked, you're connected through the spell, directly to Link Joker. What you saw just now is an image of their universal soul. And incredible power is released from there. Have you ever seen anything so powerful? Even as powerful as she was, all only Isis could do was banish Link Joker, at the price of destroying the Cosmic Cup. It's only natural; only the high-tiered Gods have the ability to use the 'Misopetha Menos' ritual without any backlash. I know you." he mocked. "Didn't Khrysaor fall for Princess Serenity's temptations? Did you really think Isis truly forgave you for that transgression? Your past self has already betrayed Isis once, you can do it again."

"Nonsense!" Kai snapped, activating Dragonic Descendant's Counterblast. "True enough Khrysaor had _almost_ betrayed Isis, but it was the Moon Princess to blame when she used a lust charm. But you've got one thing wrong; I'll never betray her! What I value is the strength that comes from my own power."

"I give all the effects to Twilight Baron."'Reverse' Takuto activated the trigger in his Damage Zone after Dragonic Descendant attacked Twilight Baron.

"You already have 5 damage." Kai noted. "With this attack, I'm gonna seal your and Link Joker's ambitions."

"A wasted effort." 'Reverse' Takuto taunted, using Star-vader, Stellar Garage as a shield. "You won't be able to obliterate Link Joker with that kind of power."

"I got a critical trigger." Kai revealed the trigger on his second draw.

"Too bad, you don't have enough power."'Reverse' Takuto shrugged.

"I'm not done." Kai declared. "Descendant, Limit Break! Counterblast. With this, it's possible for Descendant to attack again. Attack!"

"I told you you're just wasting effort."'Reverse' Takuto chuckled, producing three shield units.

"Twin drive check." Kai drew two cards. "I got a critical trigger. I give all the effects to Descendant." _one more time, if I get a trigger... I refuse to have what happened the last time repeat itself._

"And so your turn ends."'Reverse' Takuto noted. "If only your rear-guard Zuitan or Hisen hadn't been locked, your total attacking power would have been much higher. I might have lost this turn. In the end, your own power isn't all that. Did you know that the tree Harmonia is bound to is stealing her life-force to create a gateway for Link Joker's invasion? With what you've got, I doubt you'd be able to save her."

"Shut up!" Kai barked.

"See?"'Reverse' Takuto mocked. "I hit the nail on the head. Ride. Lock. Lock." he sealed off Hisen and Dragonic Descendant. "Lock." a third lock sealed Eradicator, Strike-Dagger Dragon. "Lock." Hisen was locked down by the fourth lock. "Lock." lock number five sealed Demolition Dragon. "This is the limit of your power: you can only watch helplessly as the gateway finally opens in exchange for Harmonia's life. The four of you Guardians failed to protect Isis the last time; it'll be the same in this lifetime." laughing as Kai's will wavered, he watched gleefully as Link Joker claimed its first fighter...

* * *

Or so, Link Joker thought.

After being left alone with the sealed Ami, the seemingly 'Reversed' Kai approached his partner. "You are an idiot." he chided, trailing his fingers along her bare arm. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

The Justice Star fragment within him interacted with the three shards Ami had kept with her, forming a steel ornament in the shape of a fleur-de-is that then floated into Kai's hands.

"Because I knew Link Joker could only be defeated once it took on a vessel body." Ami manifested beside the Narukami user in soul form.

"So you used yourself as bait to lure Link Joker to Earth." Kai concluded. "Did... Leon and I mess up whatever plans you have?"

"Interesting enough, no." Ami replied. "I just expected Leon to be the one infiltrating: seeing how Void possessed him the last time, I figured Link Joker couldn't resist controlling him a second time. With my life-force getting stolen by this tree," she nodded to the black trunk her body was stuck in. "I can only communicate with this." she looked at the steel fleur-de-is ornament in Kai's hands. "It's already rather taxing on me to be out here like this, so I'll have to make this short. To put it simply, I need you to hoodwink Link Joker."

"How?" Kai asked

"I know 'Reverse' Takuto wants you to 'Reverse' other Cardfighters around the world." Ami stated plainly. "This is my alternate proposition: 'Reverse' only the lower-tier and middle-tier Cardfighters, but leave the top-tier fighters and children alone. That way, the lower-tiered fighters would be eventually Un-'Reversed'. Once Un-'Reversed'..."

"Link Joker's influence is weakened, and allowing you, myself, Aichi, Ren and Leon to finally take down Link Joker." Kai realized. "I should've remembered Harmonia's birth father is the God of War."

"I prefer to pattern myself after Athena-baa-san." Ami grinned. "I'm trusting you on this, Toshiki." after giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, she vanished in a shimmer.

"Yeah..." Kai noted. "You can trust me, Blue." he planted a brief kiss on her nape and exited the dark room.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	9. Holding Down the Fort

SailorStar9: With Chapter 7 uploaded, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 8: Holding Down the Fort

* * *

After 'Reversing' Tetsu...

"It's started." Kai was back before the blackened ash tree where Ami was held captive.

"I know." using the fleur-de-is ornament, Ami manifested in spirit form. "I apologize for handing such a tasteless job on you. Turning Shinjou Tetsu... must've been difficult. I'm beginning to wonder if my decision is truly for the best."

"Don't give me that expression." Kai tilted her head up. "Have you forgotten, my promise to you at that time? Khrysaor's oath... was slightly different from the others. My past self and I... the both of us will give up our own dignity to protect you. That's why, don't ever doubt yourself."

* * *

After Un-'Reversing' Tetsu...

"Tetsu, is was Kai who 'Reversed' you, wasn't it?" Ren asked.

"I don't know." Tetsu admitted. "My memories are all jumbled up. What makes you think it's Kai?"

"Leon contacted me earlier." Ren replied. "This is a plan he and Kai concocted up; apparently those two agreed to have Kai infiltrate Link Joker's stronghold; while he un-reverses the fighters Kai manages to 'Reverse' here in Japan, Kai's off 'Reversing' fighters from around the world."

"But for what purpose?" Suiko asked.

"I would think it's all in Kozuki Ami's calculations; to let Link Joker lower its guard against her." Ren reasoned. "Haven't all of you noticed that the top-tiered fighters aren't among the 'Reversed' fighters? I keep forgetting that Harmonia is the daughter of the God of War."

"So Kai's leaving the top fighters alone, knowing that they'll be able to Un-'Reverse' his work?" Tetsu guessed.

"That's right." Ren nodded. Turning to his gathered team, he addressed them. "From this point on, this will be an all-out war against Link Joker. Can all of you lend me your strength?"

"Of course, Ren-sama." Asaka answered for the others.

"Great." Ren smiled. "Leon?" he made a call to the Aqua Force user. "Team AL4 is onboard."

"Good." Leon answered from the other side of the phone. "All of this is to put a stop to Link Joker's ambitions and to save Harmonia-sama."

"You found the Kozuki heiress?" Ren blinked.

"Kai found her." Leon corrected. "Within the Tatsunagi building and trapped in an ash tree that's sapping her life-force."

* * *

A little later...

"Kai?" Mitsusada spotted the younger teen queuing to purchase a plane ticket. "Well, if it isn't Kai? Long time no see." he hurried up.

"Mitsusada." Kai nodded.

"Are you going aboard?" Mitsusada inquired.

"You could say that." Kai replied.

"Then, I won't interrupt you." Mitsusada waved the younger fighter off. "Promise me you'll fight me when you get back."

"Right..." Kai muttered.

* * *

On the plane to New York...

 _This is going to work out fine, right, Leon?_ Kai mused, fingering the fleur-de-is emblem in his hands.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	10. Countdown to Despair

SailorStar9: With Chapter 8 uploaded, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 9: Countdown to Despair

* * *

"You have a message from Takuto-sama." Takuto's secretary picked Kai up at the airport. "He said 'I'm satisfied with the results this time.'"

Kai simply remained silent as he focused on Ami's dwindling aura. _I can barely feel her now._ He wondered. _I haven't been away for that long, have I?_ His attention was caught when he spotted Miwa by the roadside. "Long time no see." he stepped out of the car.

"Yeah." Miwa agreed. "It has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"You wanted something?" Kai asked.

"There's this rumor spreading around the Net about an increasing number of weird Cardfights happening here and there around the world." Miwa stated, closing the distance between them. "One day, suddenly, someone's personality changes and they're way stronger than before. And they try to increase the number of people like them. This all started around the time you and Ami disappeared. What a joke. But it all fits."

"If I'm the one, what of it?" Kai challenged.

"I didn't wanna believe it." Miwa sighed. "Why are you doing this? Why did you have anything to do with this? Talk to me, Kai, what exactly did you do?" his attention was diverted with Takuto's secretary showed 'Reversed' Takuto on the screen of an open laptop.

"Hello, Cardfighters all over the world." 'Reversed' Takuto greeted. "I trust you're all enjoying yourselves as you strive to win a fight today? It pleases me immensely. Friends and comrades and frenemies, growing as fighter: I know how fulfilling that can be. And yet, nothing lasts forever. No matter how fun your days are, they'll eventually come to an end. And that day is right before you. This may seem sudden, but your world is going to be destroyed. This is unavoidable. The world will be dominated by Link Joker. Cardfighters, I'm sure some of you are aware of the phenomenon known as 'Reverse'. Link Joker is the very one controlling that phenomenon. When a Cardfighter loses to a Reversed fighter, he becomes Reversed, too. If he's Reversed, his personality changes, and he becomes very strong, but what really happens is that he becomes a solider of our Link Joker army. With an increase in their numbers, we have become more powerful than ever. Take a look at this." the screen fizzled to show the black ring in the sky. "This is a gate. If you look up in the sky, you'll see them, here and there all over the world. Even now, the number of Reversed fighters is increasing. The gates will open wider the more life-force they absorb from the Harmony Goddess' human form and resulting in more Reversed fighters. And when they drain very last bit of Harmonia's life, they eventually cover the Earth and this planet will be smothered in the darkness of nothing in the blink of an eye. All life will fall into darkness. This has all become possible because of you Earth fighters. Thank you very much. By way of gratitude, I'm only telling you fighters about this today. I hope you spend the scant remainder of your peaceful days in despair. For a world ruled by Link Joker, despair is a perfect fit."

"I never thought you'd be mixed up in something like that." Miwa remarked after Takuto's image fizzled out after the announcement.

"So, what do you intend to do, Miwa?" Kai asked.

"If we fight and I win, you'll wake up, right?" Miwa countered. "I couldn't call myself a buddy of yours if I just let this go. I'll put all my strength on the line..." he was cut off when Kai slammed a fist into his stomach.

"Shut up and listen carefully." Kai hissed lowly. "Leon and I already have a plan to get Ami out; I've come too far to have you interfere with this. Meet up with Aichi and the others and give this card to Aichi." he slipped a card unit to Miwa discretely. "Tell him to use this card to defeat Takuto. Once Takuto is defeated, all the Link Joker rings will disappear."

"Kai, you..." Miwa sucked in a breath. _He never was..._ The blond realized before crumpling onto the concrete floor.

"Let's go." Kai told Takuto's secretary and the pair left, leaving Miwa alone.

* * *

Back in Card Capital, having escaped the Reversed students due to Shin's help, the others, minus the Reversed Kamui, were having an emergency meeting.

"We dropped off Emi and Mai, but..." Shin mused.

"I hope Gouki, Rekka and the others are okay." Misaki sighed.

"We got no choice." Ishida admitted. "We gotta take them down one by one, turn them back to normal."

"We won't be in time." Misaki argued. "There are probably thousands, even tens of thousands of Reversed fighters all over the world."

"There's a time limit." Komoi realized. "Until those gates are big enough to cover the Earth..."

"Then, what the heck are we supposed to do?" Ishida snapped.

"Chewing my head off won't do any good." Komoi protested.

"There is a way to end this quickly." Miwa stated, entering the shop. "Defeat Takuto and all the black rings will vanish."

"Miwa?" Aichi blinked.

"Here." Miwa tossed the card to the younger teen. "Kai wants me to pass this to you."

"Why is Kai caught up in this?" Aichi realized the implication.

"It's something he and Leon came up with." Miwa explained. "I don't know the details, but you'll probably have to ask Leon about their plan. And speak of the devil." he grinned when said Aqua Force user stepped in.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Preparation For The Final Showdown

SailorStar9: With Chapter 9 uploaded, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairing: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 10: Preparation For The Final Showdown

* * *

"Leon." Aichi gaped at his fellow Guardian.

"Sendou Aichi," Leon stated. "Let's go defeat Tatsunagi Takuto; you saw his message. Earth is in imminent danger. There's only a little time left before Harmonia's life-force is completely stolen."

"I understand the logic, but can we do?" Komoi asked.

"The only way to cure someone who's been 'Reversed' is through a Vanguard fight." Leon explained. "If you beat a Reversed person in a Vanguard fight, they'll return to normal."

"In other words, we must defeat Takuto." Aichi realized.

"Let's go, Sendou Aichi." Leon urged. "But before that," he noticed Aichi's hesitation. "You must fight me."

"This is no time for that." Misaki protested.

"Fight." Leon brought out his deck.

"If you say so, Leon..." Aichi accepted the fight.

"I was right." Leon sighed, stopping in mid-fight and retrieving his deck. "Sendou, it seems you don't realize it, but your heart is locked. The usual hot wind didn't rise from Blaster Blade. You're troubled by the thought of fighting Takuto. Your heart is locked. Until you unlock it, victory will not be yours. There's no value in fighting beside you right now: you have lost the right to call yourself one of Goddess Harmonia's Guardians." with that, he exited the shop. "Suzugamori Ren," outside, he made his call. "It's up to the two of us now."

"Wait, Souryu Leon!" Ishida caught up with the Aqua Force user.

* * *

 _Not yet, Leon?_ Kai wondered, worried eyes trained on the rapidly weakening Ami. _Ren, Aichi, just hurry. I've already done my part, it's up to the two of you to free her._

* * *

"Aichi." Kai droned, facing down the Miyaji Academy students, along with the Un-'Reversed' Kamui and Miwa, that had gathered in front of the Tatsunagi building.

"Fight me, Kai." Aichi challenged.

"Not here." Kai turned his heel. "Bring Ren and Leon along: Leon will tell you and Ren about the in-depths of our plan." _finally,_ he entered the building. _Everything will come to an end. Just hang in a little longer, Ami._

"Souryu Leon." Ishida blinked when Team Dreadnought appeared behind them, Jillian and Charlene carrying a mirror between them.

"Sendou Aichi." Leon voiced as Jillian and Charlene took their places in front of Aichi. "I can see the resolve in your eyes, now. We'll await for Suzumgamori Ren to put an end to all of this."

"Looks like we're in time." said redhead stated, arriving with the Fukuhara High team.

"The two of you," Leon nodded to the two Blaster avatars. "Raise your Psyqualia."

"Tatsunagi Takuto." Ren greeted the spirit form of Takuto who had manifested from the mirror.

"Takuto?" Aichi blinked.

"He's not the Takuto you know." Spirit Takuto answered. "He looks like me, but there's another consciousness inside. Link Joker: the cause of all of this. How long has it existed? Where did it come from? A clan I knew nothing about sealed me away. And then, after sealing Harmonia-sama into its darkness, it swallowed up Planet Cray and is now trying to claim this planet. I have to foil Link Joker's ambitions and bring Cray back to normal. The only remaining measure is to defeat Link Joker, the cause of all of this."

"Right now, Takuto and I are going in there to beat Link Joker." Leon declared. "Suzugamori Ren, Sendou Aichi, the job of freeing Lady Harmonia rest on your shoulders."

"Roger." Ren nodded.

"You know where she is, Ren?" Aichi asked.

"Of course." the pony-tailed teen replied and had Asaka pull out a floor plan of Tatsunagi HQ. "Here." he pointed to a room on the basement 2 floor plan. "Let's go, Aichi."

"Right." Aichi nodded and the three Guardians entered the building.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. The Two Leons

SailorStar9: With Chapter 10 uploaded, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 11: The Two Leons

* * *

"Be careful, Leon." Spirit Takuto warned, the doors sliding open admit Leon.

"Yeah." Leon looked at the heart-shaped compact mirror Charlene had loaned him. "I don't know what kind of trap has been laid here, but I just have to win. That's all. So, where is he?"

"My favorite room is the study, but..." Spirit Takuto stated.

"The Souryu child," 'Reversed' Takuto snorted as the pair entered the study. "Even I'm at a disadvantage when face with you two. While you're together, that is..." powering up, he locked Leon in a slab of ice. "Souryu Leon, I've prepared a different room for you. You're a VIP. I have to give you the red-carpet treatment." he smirked and shattered the ice prison, sending the Aqua Force user elsewhere. "I told you." he reminded the soul whose body he hijacked. "My full-bore reception is waiting for him."

* * *

"I've been split up from Takuto?" Leon realized, having bee teleported to another room. His attention was caught by a sudden ripple on the floor in front of him and a shadowy form emerged from the ground. "What the...?" he gaped when the shadow changed into a replica of himself. "Who are you?"

"The fighter that you'll never be able to surpass." 'Reverse' Leon replied.

"I'm asking for your name." Leon retorted.

"I'm you from the future, a future ruled by Link Joker." 'Reverse' Leon answered.

* * *

"What is this farce?" Spirit Takuto demanded, the pending cardfight was shown on screen. "A future Leon? I won't let you get away with this."

"Shut up." 'Reverse' Takuto bound Spirit Takuto onto the wall. "I'd like to dispose of you as soon as possible, but summoning the future Leon used up an awful lot of power. Don't worry. I won't take up much of your time. It's his destiny to lose this fight and become Reversed."

* * *

"Even if you are the future me, I'll still win." Leon was confident.

"That's logical." 'Reverse' Leon agreed. "But don't forget that your future is me."

"Stand up, my Vanguard."

"Advance Party Brave Shooter." Leon summoned his unit.

"Battle Siren, Katy." 'Reverse' Leon summoned his unit.

"You say I'm Reversed?" Leon frowned. "As if I would accept that."

"I go first." 'Reverse' Leon took his turn. "Draw. I ride Blue Storm Water General, Hermes."

"I ride Wheel Assault." Leon summoned his unit. "Call. Attack. Wheel Assault."

"Ride." 'Reverse' Leon summoned his unit. "And then, I call. What's wrong? We're still in the opening moves. Already worried that you won't be able to change your fate?"

"I stand and draw." Leon took his turn. "I ride Tear Knight, Lazarus. Call." he summoned two units. "Basil. Lazarus. Drive check. Heal trigger. I give the power of Tidal Assault. Tidal Assault."

"Guard." 'Reverse' Leon fended.

"With it's skill, Tidal Assault stands and attacks." Leon continued.

"Guard." 'Reverse' Leon defended.

"Turn end." Leon declared.

"I see." 'Reverse' Leon chuckled. "Aqua Force's combination attacks are wonderful. But my Aqua Force are so very superior. Stand and draw. Dragon spun into existence from the wrap of the wind and the weft of the sea, turn into your destined form."

"Don't tell me..." Leon was stunned.

"Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom 'Reverse'!" 'Reverse' Leon played his card.

"Maelstrom 'Reverse'?" Leon gaped.

"Enfolded in Link Joker's power, this dragon will lead to a new land for the Souryu people." 'Reverse' Leon declared. "This is Maelstrom 'Reverse'."

* * *

"What a sinister form." 'Reverse' Takuto chuckled. "It's the perfect unit for the 'Reversed' Souryu Leon, don't you think? That's right." he grinned. "Despair. Just like you, Souryu Leon is sinking to the depths of despair."

* * *

"You..." Leon hissed. "How much do you have to belittle Aqua Force before you're satisfied."

"Gregorius moves." 'Reverse' Leon continued. "I call Diamantes. It attacks Lazarus."

"Intercept." Leon blocked out the attack.

"Diamantes uses its skill to move back." 'Reverse' Leon continued. "Tidal Assault attacks."

"Guard." Leon pulled out a shield.

"Gregorius." 'Reverse' Leon had the unit attack.

"Guard." Leon shielded.

"Maelstrom 'Reverse'." 'Reverse' Leon told his unit. "Limit Break! Lock Katy. It gets +5000 power and an extra critical. Twin drive. First, second. Heal trigger."

"What sinister power..." Leon growled, taking the damage.

"This is the power of the true Maelstrom." 'Reverse' Leon chuckled. "Turn end."

* * *

"Well?" 'Reverse' Takuto mocked. "What do you think of Maelstrom's 'Reverse's power?"

* * *

"What's wrong?" 'Reverse' Leon asked. "Are you intimidated by Maelstrom 'Reverse's power? Now, it's your turn. Advance towards the warped future."

"I stand and draw." Leon took his turn. "Wielder of the Demiurge, arise from the blue sea. I ride Blur Flight Dragon, Trans-core Dragon. Call. It attack Gregorius."

"Hermes." 'Reverse' Leon shielded.

"Trans-core Dragon." Leon continued.

"No guard." 'Reverse' Leon declared.

"Twin drive." Leon drew two cards. "Tidal Assault."

"Guard." 'Reverse' Leon fended. "Prepare yourself. True terror is about to begin."

* * *

"What do you think?" 'Reverse' Takuto chuckled. "A fight between two people who share the same flesh and blood is fun, right? Particularly in their cases, when it's literally fighting against oneself. Now, get beaten to a pulp. Each wound that you sustain will link to your future. Souryu Leon."

* * *

"Stand and draw." 'Reverse' Leon took his turn. "I move Katy to the Soul. Gregarious gets +3000 power. Call." he summoned two units. "Diamantes moves forward. Attack Trans-core."

"Heal trigger." Leon activated the trigger in his Damage Zone. "I give the power to Trans-core Dragon."

"Vain resistance." 'Reverse' Leon mocked, "Dorothea boosts. Maelstrom 'Reverse'. Limit Break!"

"Emerald Shield, Paschal." Leon pulled out his shield.

"A perfect guard?" 'Reverse' Leon snorted. "If you think that leaves you in the clear, you're naive. Maelstrom 'Reverse's Limit Break! I draw on card and retire one of your rear-guards. Dark Cloud Sacrifice! It's pointless to struggle. Either you'll be sacrificed or you'll have to offer up your comrades to be sacrificed. That's Dark Cloud Sacrifice. I'll tell you just a little about your fated future. During a match, this power will make you fall into despair, lose the will to fight and be Reversed."

"Ludicrous!" Leon snapped. "You talk nonsense."

"You get Reversed and Aqua Forces becomes subordinate to Link Joker." 'Reverse' Leon added. "Stand and draw. I call Lazarus. Trans-core Dragon."

"Guard." 'Reverse' Leon pulled out two shields.

"Twin drive." Leon drew two cards. "Critical trigger. I give all the effects to Lazarus."

"Intercept." 'Reverse' Leon blocked. "Is it over already? Aqua Force, with its much-prized combo attacks, is a disgrace. The wind will blow on you no longer. Stand and draw. Diamantes moves. I call Maelstrom 'Reverse'. Observe. The Aqua Force taken in by the power of Link Joker is the true Aqua Force. Tidal Assault. Maelstrom 'Reverse'. This is the end. Limit Break! Dark Cloud Sacrifice!"

"Paschal, perfect guard." Leon fended.

"Twin drive." 'Reverse' Leon drew two cards. "Critical trigger. I give all the effects to my rear-guard Maelstrom 'Reverse'. Vanish, Lazarus."

* * *

"It's over?" 'Reverse' Takuto was confident of 'Reverse' Leon's victory.

* * *

"See?" 'Reverse' Leon bragged. "Your future is right in front of you. Quiver in fear."

"Guard." Leon used his last card. "Jet-ski Rider."

"Turn end." 'Reverse' Leon ended his turn. "You're stripped bare. You have just one unit and no cards in your hand. Your miserable future is waiting for you."

* * *

Elsewhere...

"Is this the room?" Aichi and Ren stopped in front of the door.

"Looks like it." Ren stepped in, his eyes taking in the spotlight that shone on the lone figure in the room.

"How horrible." Aichi hurried forward. "Ami... I can barely feel her. How are we supposed to free her, Ren?"

At that moment, a card from both Cardfighters' decks started glowing and they pulled out the shining card.

"Blaster Blade Liberator?" Aichi gawked at the Gold Paladin that had appeared.

"Blaster Dark Revenger." Ren stated, the Shadow Paladin manifesting in front of him.

Without a word, both Blasters nodded to each other and Blaster Dark Revenger raised his blade as Blaster Blade Liberator held his weapon to the side. In unison, both Blasters swung their weapons, Blaster Blade Revenger cutting off the potion of the trunk above Ami while Blade Blade Liberator severed the trunk underneath Ami's feet. The Blasters pair's next slice freed Ami from the withered vines that held her.

"Careful." Ren caught the falling girl before she hit the ground. "Let's go, Aichi." he told the younger teen, having laid Ami onto the ground, along with the sealed version of Harmonia's Kamui Robe beside her.

"Yeah..." Aichi nodded and followed after Ren.

* * *

"I see." Leon realized. "This is where you gave up. Stripped of everything, you lose all hope. You accepted being Reversed. But I'm different."

"How do you have any hope of winning?" 'Reverse' Leon growled. "In any case, this is destined to be over for you during my next turn."

"I can't change your past." Leon admitted. "But I can change my future."

"Interesting." 'Reverse' Leon noted. "Show me then. Show me your pathetic resistance."

"Stand and draw." Leon took his turn. "Snowy white, swift wind. Become a shooting star in the night sky and come forth. Tetra-drive Dragon! Trans-core Dragon's breakride skill. I add +10000 to Tetra-drive Dragon's power. As long as my opponent doesn't discard a unit from his hand, he can't guard. And I also gain a critical. Besides, I'm definitely not alone. I have friends who entrust me with the future. I have comrades who give me strength. I also have the hopes of the Souryu people. And Goddess Harmonia's Sacred Wind that gives me divine protection. Couldn't you hear it? Aqua Force's misery."

"But that alone can't change the future." 'Reverse' Leon protested. "Guard." he used two units to block. "Intercept." a third unit was added.

"Twin drive." Leon drew two cards. "First check. Second check."

"It can't be!" 'Reverse' Leon was shocked that Leon managed to draw two criticals. "A double critical trigger?"

"I'm going to surpass the future." Leon declared. "Together with my comrades. Farewell, weak self."

* * *

With 'Reverse' Leon's defeat, the energy backlash rebound on 'Reverse' Takuto and releasing Spirit Takuto from his restrains.

"You..." 'Reverse' Takuto glared. "Curse you..."

* * *

"If I hadn't given up then..." 'Reverse' Leon muttered. "If I hadn't yielded to the power of Reverse... this future wouldn't have... Harmonia-sama, please forgive me." with a loud scream, Link Joker was banished from his body. "The wind... blew on me..." shutting his eyes, he faded away.

* * *

"You..." 'Reverse' Takuto growled as the unconscious Leon reappeared back in the room. "Souryu Leon..."

"Half of him was used to bring forth the future Leon." Spirit Takuto noted. "It seems he took a lot of damage. It's my turn next." he turned to his body snatcher. "I'm definitely going to beat you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. The Guardians Reunite!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 11 uploaded, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 12: The Final Fight To Decide The Fate of Earth, The Guardians Reunite!

* * *

"And now no one stands in my way." 'Reverse' Takuto bragged after absorbing Spirit Takuto. "No one can defy me. Cray and this Earth, both of them are my worlds!" his maniacal laughter was cut short when Aichi and Ren entered the room. "Oh?"

"Takuto." Aichi stood in front of his adversary. "No, Fake Takuto. I won't let you get away with this. You, who did this to Earth. You, who 'Reversed' everyone."

"And what is it that you think the two of you can do?" 'Reverse' Takuto mocked.

"Beat you." Aichi declared.

"Good grief." 'Reverse' Takuto tsked. "One right after another. I feel like I keep getting asked to dance at a ball. I could take up you on it, but there's something else I need to focus on. So instead, your perfect match is right here." he gestured to the suddenly present Kourin.

"Save your breath, Aichi." Kourin told him.

"In that case, I'll win." Aichi stood firm,

"Then, I'll take a short break for a while." 'Reverse' Takuto made himself scarce.

"You got yourself into a fight, right?" Ren asked the Aqua Force user sitting on the ground.

"Unfortunately." Leon admitted. "Harmonia-sama..."

"Aichi and I managed to free her." Ren assured. "We just left her to recover her energies."

After un-'reversing' Kourin, the group found themselves trapped by several Reversed Cardfighters. With Leon still unable to move, Aichi and Ren were prepared to fight their way through.

"The time limit is drawing near." Leon winced, using the wall to push himself to his feet. "Even as we speak, Link Joker is swallowing up the world moment by moment."

"Do you like my present?" 'Reverse' Takuto mocked from the flat screen.

"Fight me." Aichi demanded.

"Yes, certainly." 'Reverse' Takuto taunted. "Is that what you thought I'd say? Even though all I have to do for this world to become mine is wait for time to keep on passing? If you want to battle me, you'll have to win against those Revered fighters first."

"We'll take those fights." Tetsu appeared, with Asaka and Team Avengers escorting the revived Harmonia.

"Looks like we're just in time." Harmonia addressed her three Guardians, a modified version of the 'Justice Star' staff in her right hand: her Kamui Robe which rested on top of the staff was encircled by a pair of crisscrossed elliptical crystal-like discs. "This will be the final fight." she knelt beside Leon and rested a hand on Leon's palm, using her Cosmo to restore Leon.

"Ren, leave this to us." Tetsu informed.

"I'm counting on you, Tetsu and Asaka." Ren nodded.

"I'm here, too." Kyou reminded, getting back into the fight.

"Well, let's bring this whole thing to an end." Ren took the lead and the three Guardians left with Harmonia. "Right now, we're not the only ones battling against Reversed fighters." he stated. "Vanguard fighters all around the world are fighting. They have faith that we'll beat Takuto."

* * *

"This is the top floor, isn't it?" Leon asked, the elevator having reached its destination.

"I see." Ren looked up as the platform underneath their feet rose up as the ceiling opened. "We're supposed to go even higher."

"The ring is near." Aichi looked up.

"Things are certainly getting serious, aren't they?" Ren mused.

"Ren." Leon warned as 'Reverse' Takuto appeared before them.

"You..." 'Reverse' Takuto was shocked to see Harmonia with the three Guardians. "How... it matters not. The Takuto you know no longer exists. His memories, his abilities, everything is mine now."

"I see." Ren reasoned. "So, the Reversed fighters back there were to buy you time to meld with Takuto."

"I've fused with Takuto and advanced to a new stage." 'Reverse' Takuto boasted. "Do you understand what this means?"

"It means you've gotten even stronger?" Ren guessed.

"That's correct." 'Reverse' Takuto replied. "Earth and Cray are about to be reborn thanks to Link Joker. Right now, that energy is flowing into me. No one can defeat me. Just as Takuto has been stained by my color, it's Earth's and Cray's turn to be tainted with Link Joker. Soon, the gate will open and everything will come to an end."

"I've heard enough prattling." Ren yawned. "Let's get started."

"Fine, but your opponent is him." 'Reverse' Takuto stated, the quartet turned back to reveal Kai.

"I refuse." Kai answered, taking his place beside Leon.

"Wha..." 'Reverse' Takuto gaped at the turn of events. "You..." he realized. "How..."

"Kai was never 'Reversed' in the first place." Leon supplied. "Welcome back." he told his counterpart.

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

"Curse you..." 'Reverse' Takuto hissed. "All right, fine." 'he reminded unfazed. "It's only a matter of time before the gate opens completely."

"Then, I suppose it's time I took back what was stolen." Harmonia stated and drew on her Cosmo.

"You can't..." 'Reverse' Takuto looked on in shock as the black ring above them started shrinking as Harmonia started reclaiming the life-force that had been stolen. "Stop it!"

"That's as far as you go." Ren and Aichi formed a wall.

"Kai, Leon, take care of Lady Harmonia." Ren requested. "Aichi, which one of us is going to fight Takuto?"

"I will." Aichi replied.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. Messiah Descends!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 12 uploaded, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 13: Messiah Descends!

* * *

"I will say this." 'Reverse' Takuto told his opponent. "Sendou Aichi, you won't beat me. Not a chance. This world is already finished."

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Star-vader, Worldline Dragon." 'Reverse' Takuto summoned his unit.

"Liberator, Cheer-up Trumpeter." Aichi summoned his unit.

"I ride Ruin Magician." 'Reverse' Takuto continued his turn.

"I ride Marron." Aichi countered. "Attack."

"I attack with Krypton." 'Reverse' Takuto counterattacked.

"Stand up, my avatar!" Aichi played his next card. "I ride Blaster Blader Liberator! Attack."

"I ride Star-vader, Infinite Dragon Zero." 'Reverse' Takuto summoned his next unit. "Attack."

"Guard." Aichi fended.

"Attack." 'Reverse' Takuto continued his attack.

"Radiate noble power and turn it into an universal bond." Aichi played his card. "I ride Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith. Phallon attacks. Gancelot. I got a critical trigger. I give the power to my rear-guard Gancelot, and the extra critical to my Vanguard."

* * *

"Oh no." Leon breathed.

"How so?" Ren asked.

"If he doesn't finish this fight this turn..." Leon trailed. "That guy has 5 damage. So now he can use an Ultimate Break. His Ultimate Break is..."

* * *

"Attack." Aichi continued the duel.

"Guard." 'Reverse' Takuto pulled out two shields. "Sword of despair that dyes all brilliance jet black. Break ride. Star-vader, 'Omega' Glendios!"

* * *

"Be careful, Sendou." Leon warned. "That 'Omega' Glendios..."

* * *

"Break ride skill." 'Reverse' Takuto readied his next attack. "I lock Gancelot and Cheer Up Trumpeter. Call. I use Glendios' skill to give one of my rear-guards power. On top of that, I lock Phallon. And then, Limit Break! Your rear-guards have been Omega Locked. This lets me keep your rear-guards locked for eternity."

* * *

"That means Aichi can only attack with his Vanguard." Kai realized.

"That's not all." Leon added. "If five rear-guards become locked, he'll win this turn with his Ultimate Break. That's 'World End'."

"Isn't there any way to stop it?" Ren asked.

"There's just one." Leon replied. "Making sure he doesn't have five rear-guards."

* * *

"Now I'll show you a real attack." 'Reverse' Takuto bragged. "Glendios." he had Star-vader 'Omega' Glendios attack Gancelot. "When your Vanguard takes damage, it feeds back on you too. That's a real attack. It's the power I obtained after the other Takuto and I became one. I'm going to give you some more."

"Gancelot, attack." Aichi took his turn.

"Perfect guard." 'Reverse' Takuto fended. "Sendou Aichi, let's find out how much more your body can take. Glendios, lock Marron." he instructed after summoning another unit. "Call, Ruin Magician's skill. For each rear-guard 'Reverse' unit,i put a card from my Drop Zone into my hand. Then Glendios' Limit Break. Omega Lock. Call. Praseodymium's skill. I turn one damage card up. And now, I can Counterblast yet again. Attack."

"Guard." Aichi fended.

"Glendios." 'Reverse' Takuto continued his attack.

"Perfect guard." Aichi pulled out a shield.

"At any rate, Sendou Aichi, I didn't know until now." 'Reverse' Takuto taunted. "You're actually quite callous, aren't you?"

"Guard." Aichi pulled out two shields.

"You're trying to take away the happiness of so many people." 'Reverse' Takuto accused. "I'm talking about the Reversed fighters. By being Reversed, they received more power than they ever had. They became stronger than ever before. As a fighter, don't you think there's anything more pleasing than that? If you beat me, their Reversals will be undone. For them, that will be stealing their happiness."

"Like that's logical." Aichi snapped. "Attack."

"It's not just them." 'Reverse' Takuto added, defending with a Perfect Guard. "It affects Kourin, too. Call. Cold Death Dragon's skill. Counterblast. The top card of my opponent's deck is put into play in a locked state."

* * *

"If there aren't five units out, 'World End' can't be achieved." Leon stated.

"But if Omega Lock is used with a Limit Break..." Kai gaped.

"Aichi has as good as lost." Ren finished.

"Even the other Takuto couldn't overcome 'World End'." Leon added.

* * *

"Limit Break!" 'Reverse' Takuto declared. "You seek to win this fight and wipe me from existence. But if I disappear, Kourin's memory will also be wiped away without a trace. How long have you known Kourin now? A year... no two? During that time, you made many of memories together. Those memories, no those memories with you are everything to her. Indeed, they're her very world. She even fought you to preserve that world. You're trying to crush everything she holds dear. Completely cold-hearted is what you are, Sendou Aichi. Omega Lock! A cold-hearted human should be punished accordingly. And that punishment is your own destruction, Sendou Aichi! This is the true 'World End'!"

* * *

"A Link Joker unit?" Kai gawked as Chaos Breaker Dragon entered through the shrinking gate.

"That's a face I never thought I'd see again." Harmonia admitted. "Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon. I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky that the portal is only big enough to let him through."

"Are you going to be alright?" Kai looked at her as the recovering girl walked towards the Cardfight.

"Yeah." Harmonia nodded. "I've recovered enough to put an end to this."

"Put an end to this?" 'Reverse' Takuto mocked. "There's nothing you can do to stop this!"

"Is that so?" Harmonia countered, drawing a brightly glowing card from her deck. "Countless legends have been passed down for many a generation, across land and sea, foretold a visit from the heavens to reveal an almighty being: the Goddess of All Creation. Descend upon this world once again, Creator Goddess of Light, Messiah!"

"This isn't..." 'Reverse' Takuto was taken aback. "Messiah Card?"

"Have you forgotten what Isis' second title was, Link Joker?" Harmonia asked. "The human representative for the Creation Deity, Messiah."

"That's..." Kai, Leon and Ren was stuck in awe. "The original Messiah..."

"You know, I actually forgot about that." Ren admitted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Awaken! Omega Kamui Robe!

SailorStar9: With Chapter 13 uploaded, this is Chapter 14 of this fic and the final chapter of this ac. For everyone who put this fic on your favorited and followed lists and/or story alerts, thank you, but remember everyone, a lot of authors (myself included) sustain on readers' reviews.

Pairings: Kai/Ami, side!Miwa/Minako

Standard BS Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and Cardfight! Vanguard belong to Takeuchi-sensei and Bushiroad respectively. Me, on the other hand, own absolutely nothing, except the pairing and the fic idea.

Chapter 14: Awaken! Omega Kamui Robe!

* * *

"You abominable existence!" taking on Messiah's voice, Harmonia's power expanded tremendously as Messiah power was channeled through her. "Invader! This is the end of the line! Return to nothing! Messiah Revolution!" she expelled Messiah's power through the 'Justice Star' staff, the crisscrossed energy waves rattling at the black ring in the sky and breaking it into pieces.

"It can't be..." 'Reverse' Takuto stammered, with the black ring cracking, Star-vader Chaos Dragon had also vanished.

* * *

"This is..." Leon looked up at the disappearing black ring as the surrounding air was being sucked into it, the 'Reverse' effects was fading from the other Cardfighters.

* * *

"How dare you..." 'Reverse' Takuto growled, he himself was also being dragged into the disappearing portal.

* * *

"Look out!" Kai warned when a blast of black energy trapped Harmonia.

* * *

"You ruined everything!" 'Reverse' Takuto hissed. "If I'm going back, then I'm taking you with me! It's you." he felt Spirit Takuto rest a hand on his shoulder.

"You've started to come apart, so I can finally return to normal." Spirit Takuto explained.

"Let go of me!" 'Reverse' Takuto demanded.

"Takuto..." Harmonia found herself freed from 'Reverse' Takuto.

"Harmonia-sama, attack us with the Heavens Bow." Spirit Takuto pleaded. "There's not much time! Hurry!"

"Sacred Robe, after being asleep for eons, it's time for you to awake!" Harmonia summoned forth her Kamui Robe. "Resonate with my power and return back to life!"

* * *

"This shine..." Ren shielded his eyes from the burst of white light.

"Is that..." Leon breathed after the light died down and Harmonia had donned on her Divine Robe. "Harmonia's Kamui Robe..."

"But isn't it slightly different from before?" Aichi wondered, rejoining the other Guardians.

"Could it be..." Kai wondered, recalling the age-old legend of the evolution of the Kamui Robes. "The ultimate final Kamui Robe, the Omega Kamui."

* * *

With the engraved silvery metal cylinder grasped in her hand, Harmonia formed an energy bow, along with an solid white energy arrow that was pulled taut on the bow. Without hesitation, she took aim and fired the arrow, said arrow then piercing through 'Reverse' Takuto and Spirit Takuto and vanquishing 'Reverse' Takuto.

Spirit Takuto, on the other hand, was encased in a glowing white sphere and floated down into Harmonia's awaiting arms.

"Finally, Link Joker's ambition has failed." Ren remarked, the four males gathered around Ami.

"Is that..." Aichi gawked at the infant nestled in Ami's arms. "Takuto?"

"I really don't know how to explain _this_ to the Tatsunagi family." Ami sighed.

"How about the truth?" Kai suggested.

"Right..." Ami drolled. "Your family head was possessed by an evil alien entity hell-bent of the Earth's destruction. I had no choice but to use a divine arrow and revert him back to a baby. That will go on _so well_."

"Now that you put it this way..." Kai trailed.

"We could always come up with a rather feasible explanation." Ren pointed out.

* * *

"What about Kourin's memories?" Aichi thought to ask.

"Takuto left the all three Ultra-Rare's memories with me." Ami replied. "I have a feeling he knew this would happen."

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
